In many industrial applications, it is necessary or desirable to mount or attach an element such as a cable clamp, a threaded screw stud, or the like onto a supporting substrate by means of an adhesive connection or a bond. For example, it may be necessary to attach a cable clamp, a threaded screw stud, or the like to the hull or other surfaces of a ship. In a typical ship environment where the hull or other surfaces of a ship steel, such elements are attached by welding.
Welding, however, poses many inconveniences and is not the most desired method in a shipyard environment because a welder and electric power for operating the welder must be brought to the work location that can be cramped and located at the very remote corners of the ship. In addition, the heat generated from the welding procedure poses a fire hazard. For example if a cable clamp is being welded to the bulkhead of the ship, the fire hazard exists on both sides of the bulkhead. If lagging has been installed on the opposite side of the bulkhead, it must be removed before the cable clamp can be welded to the bulkhead. The area where the paint is burned will have to be cleaned and repainted after the welding is complete.
Thus, an improved attachment assembly and method is desired.